Bertahan
by Sherry Ai
Summary: Sasuke seorang duda tampan mencintai kekasihnya Sakura seorang gadis sempurna, akankah cinta mereka mampu bertahan hingga kejenjang pelaminan?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

_**Sedih…**_

_**Ku tau kini perasaanmu kepadaku**_

Hai, namaku Sasuke, aku seorang duda berumur 23 tahun, istriku telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalukarena kanker, aku mempunyai seorang putri bernama Yoko, dia satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku lima tahun belakangan ini dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama neneknya dipinggiran kota Suna, setelah istriku pergi aku tak pernah lagi mengenal yang namanya cinta, namun dia telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, dia adalah Sakura, gadis muda berumur 21 tahun, cantik, pintar, anggun, dan mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Dia sungguh sempurna, bahkan terlalu sempurna sehingga aku yang hanya seorang duda tak pantas untuknya yang sempurna.

_**Sedih….**_

_**Saat kau tak yakin kepadaku akan cintaku**_

Aku mencintainya, dan akupun yakin bahwa diapun juga mencintaiku, hanya saja perbedaan derajat yang terlalu jauh antara kami membuat hubungan kami _stuck_, aku sudah memperkenalkannya dengan keluargaku, diapun juga sudah bertemu dengan anakku, tapi dia belum berani mempertemukan aku dengan keluarganya. Awalnya aku tak mengerti, namun akhirnya aku tahu, keluarganya adalah orang terpandang, memiliki menantu berpendidikan tinggi adalah harga mati untuk orang tuanya, sedangkan aku? Seorang duda, mempunyai anak, serta pendidikan terakhirku hanya kelas 2 SMA.

_**Jalan berliku takkan membuatku**_

_**Menyerah akan cinta kita**_

Ya, aku tak akan menyerah, aku akan tetap berusaha membuktikan kepada orang tuanya bahwa aku pantas bersanding dengan Sakura, aku akan membuktikan bahwa seorang duda yang tak lulus SMA mampu membahagiakan Sakura. Beruntunglah aku mempunyai bakat memasak, aku mempunyai relasi dimana-mana. Dan akupun bekerja di restoran cepat saji yang cukup maju, aku akan menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk melamar Sakura serta untuk masa depan kami.

_**Tatap mataku dan kau akan tau **_

_**Semuanya yang kurasakan**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hmmm, apa Sakura?"

"Baru bangun Sasuke? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Pagi ini Sakura meneleponku, aku masih sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam aku lembur sampai jam 3 pagi.

"Aku tadi malam lembur Sakura, memangnya ada apa?"

"Lembur lagi? Ya ampun Sasuke, kalau kamu lembur terus bisa-bisa kamu sakit!"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku ke Suna, kita ketemuan yuk!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, tentunya aku sangat ingin bertemu Sakura, hanya saja hari ini aku harus bekerja, tempat tinggalku dengan Sakura berjauhan, aku di Suna sedangkan dia di Konoha, perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna kira-kira memakan waktu satu jam

"Tapi hari ini aku harus bekerja Sakura, lagi pula kan jadwal _off_ ku hari selasa, besok baru sabtu"

"Ih, dasar Sasuke nyebelin! Maka aku mau ketemu!" Sakura mulai merajuk

"Aku juga mau ketemu Sakura, tapi tolong mengerti dong, hari ini aku harus bekerja"

"Kerja, kerja, kerjaaa mulu, waktu buat aku mana! Hari ini gak usah kerja 'napa?!"

"Mana bisa Sakura, nanti selasa aja ya kita ketemunya" aku mencoba membujuk Sakura

"Gak mau! Sasuke jahat!"

Tuuuut

Sambungan ditutup sepihak dari Sakura, aku hanya dapat menghela napas, beginilah Sakura kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, ngambek, malah sampai berhari-hari.

_**Aku bertahan karna ku yakin cintaku kepadamu**_

_**Sesering kau coba tuk mematikan hatiku**_

_**Takkan terjadi yang aku tau kau hanya untukku**_

Ini sudah hari ke-7 Sakura mendiamkanku, aku sangat gelisah, pasalnya semua sms ku tak pernah dibalas, tiap telponku selalu di_reject_, aku gelisah, khawatir, dan uring-uringan, percaya atau tidak aku sampai-sampai susah tidur. Dan hari ini aku bertekad untuk menemuinya, 7 hari adalah waktu yang terlalu lama untuk mengacuhkanku dan mendiamkanku, kalau lebih dari ini aku sudah tak sanggup. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku meminta cuti kepada bosku dengan alasan sakit, beruntung aku tak ditanya macam-macam. Dengan sepeda motor milik perusahaan aku melajukan motorku ke Konoha, kerumah kekasihku. Tak lupa aku mampir di toko kue, berharap kedatanganku akan diterima oleh Sakura, terutama orang tuanya.

_**Aku bertahan ku akan tetap pada pendirianku**_

_**Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku**_

_**Yang aku tau kau hanya untukku**_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri mematung didepan rumah Sakura, rumah Sakura tidak terlalu besar, namun pemandangannya sangat bagus, ibunya sangat suka menanam bunga, dan bunga-bungaan disini sangat indah dan tumbuh subur.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku memencet tombol rumah, dengan perasaan deg-degan aku menerka-nerka siapa yang akan membukakan pintu, kalau misalnya yang membuka pintu adalah ayah atau ibunya apa yang harus ku katakan? Apakah aku harus bilang "Hi, Om, Tante, perkenalkan aku Sasuke, pacarnya Sakura," atau "Om, Tante, aku sudah berpacaran dengan anak kalian setahun belakangan ini," Bodoh! Kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti itu tentu saja aku akan diberondongi pertanyaan seputar diriku, dan aku masih belum mempersiapkan kira-kira jawaban apa yang harus aku lontarkan apabila orang tuanya mulai bertanya tentangku berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Terutama—statusku.

Disaat aku mulai berfantasi tentang orang tuanya Sakura, pintu rumah mulai terbuka, beruntung yang membukakan pintu adalah Sakura sendiri. Dia Nampak kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Sa.. Sasuke, kau… datang kesini?"

"Iya, kenapa kau mendiamkanku selama seminggu? kenapa sms ku tak pernah kau balas? Kenapa telpon ku selalu kau _reject_? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar sama sekali?" akhirnya berbagai pertanyaan yang selama seminggu ini kupendam tumpahlah sudah.

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku benci selalu mengalah darimu!"

"Tapi kenapa?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti

"Sasuke, aku ini pacarmu bukan?" Sakura mulai menangis

"Tentu saja aku pacarmu! Aku kekasihmu! Kau ini kenapa?" aku semakin bingung, tentu saja aku pacarnya, dan kenapa dia menangis?

"Kalau aku benar pacarmu kenapa kau tidak pernah ada waktu untukku Sasuke?! Aku ingin bertemu tapi kau selalu bekerja! Tak bisakah kau luangkan sehari saja untuk kita bisa bersama!" Tangisan Sakura tumpah, dia mulai sesunggukan, aku semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sakura," aku memegang tangannya, "aku minta maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu kamu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Sakura, tapi aku harus bekerja," aku bersuara selembut mungkin berharap dia mengerti akan posisiku

Dia menepis tanganku kasar, "Aku hanya meminta waktumu sehari Sasuke! Sehari!" dan diapun mulai histeris, dipukul-pukulnya dadaku sedangkan aku hanya mampu meringis pelan menahan sakitnya

Segera kutangkup tangannya sebelum mendarat di dadaku lagi, kucium tangannya lembut seraya berkata "Sakura, aku bekerja juga untuk masa depan kita,"

Tanpa diduga reaksinya sungguh diluar perkiraanku, dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku seraya mendorongku menjauh dari ambang pintu, "omong kosong!" umpatnya pelan. Ditutupnya daun pintu tepat didepan hidungku. Hatiku sungguh miris dibuatnya.

_**Tatap mataku dan kau akan tau**_

_**Semuanya yang kurasakan**_

Kuseret kedua kakiku menjauh dari kediaman Sakura, dengan berat kunaiki sepeda motorku, kupandangi sekali lagi rumah Sakura sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dan kue yang tadinya ingin kuberikan untuk Sakura ku buang di bak sampah terdekat.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku tak dapat menghapus peristiwa didepan rumah Sakura barusan, pikiranku kacau, seandainya saja Sakura mengerti tujuanku bekerja keras selama ini. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud menomor duakan dirinya dengan pekerjaanku, hanya saja uang saat ini sungguh besar nilainya untukku, aku harus mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya itu prioritasku selama ini. "Kumohon Sakura mengertilah," keluhku lagi.

_**Aku bertahan karna ku yakin cintaku kepadamu**_

_**Sesering kau coba tuk mematikan hatiku**_

_**Takkan terjadi yang aku tau kau hanya untukku**_

Walaupun Sakura mengusirku, walaupun dia memarahiku, aku tetap mencintainya, aku tetap menginginkannya menjadi milikku, maka demi menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku, aku langsung meluncurkan sepeda motorku ke restoran tempatku bekerja, walaupun mendapat tatapan kaget dari seluruh karyawan bahkan bosku, aku hanya berdalih bahwa aku sudah sembuh dari sakit.

Malam ini adalah penghujung bulan Maret, dengan tidak sabar aku menunggu uang gajiku diberikan, setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung pulang menuju tempat tinggalku, membuka hasil tabunganku selama ini. Dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan, hasil kerja kerasku, hasil lemburku ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sangat banyak, dan besok aku punya rencana…

_**Aku bertahan ku akan tetap pada pendirianku**_

_**Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku**_

_**Yang aku tau kau hanya untukku**_

Hari ini aku libur bekerja dikarenakan bosku sedang keluar kota, dan restoran ditutup selama seminggu, jadi hari ini aku manfaatkan dengan melihat-lihat perhiasan. Berbagai perhiasan dengan bermacam-macam bentuk sungguh memikat hari, namun aku lebih fokus untuk melihat-lihat cincin. Sambil membayangkan ukuran jari manis Sakura aku mencoba satu persatu cincin yang dipajang disana. Setelah aku menemukan satu yang cocok aku segera membayar dan langsung membawa motorku ke rumah Sakura—lagi, dan kali ini aku berharap rencanaku berhasil.

Perjalanan satu jam tidak terasa bagiku, karena fikiranku penuh dengan Sakura, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya dan memberitahukan berita bahagia ini. Dan sekarang, aku berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Sakura, memencet belnya, serta harap-harap cemas.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura… apa kabar?" aku sungguh grogi bertemu dengannya

"Emmm baik, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja"

Rumah Sakura sungguh nyaman, rumahnya rapi dan bersih, aku dipersilahkan duduk disofa empuk ditengah ruangan.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke?" suara Sakura masih terdengar ketus

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Dia membuang muka, apakah dia sudah membenciku? Apakah dia tak mencintaiku lagi? Semangatku mendadak pupus.

"Sakura," kataku serak "Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud lebih memprioritaskan pekerjaanku dari pada kamu…"

"Tapi nyatanya memang begitu 'kan?!" potong Sakura cepat

"Dengar Sakura," aku mengambil kedua tangannya dan meremasnya lembut, "Aku selama ini bekerja keras untukmu."

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius"

"Kalau begitu mana buktinya?!"

Aku merogoh sakuku, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak merah, kubuka kotak itu dihadapan Sakura dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah

"Ini adalah buktinya, selama ini aku bekerja dan lembur sampai larut malam hanya untuk bisa membeli cincin ini, serta aku menabung untuk masa depan kita, aku ingin bisa menghidupimu, aku ingin bisa menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, matanya berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian dia memelukku—sangat erat

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku," isaknya perlahan, "maafkan aku karna telah salah sangka padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku lembut, "sekarang kamu mau memakai cincin ini?"

Dilepaskannya pelukannya dariku, sesaat dia bimbang.

"Aku panggil orang tuaku dulu," dan diapun beringsut dari tempat duduknya menuju kedalam ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian kedua orang tuanya keluar, beserta Sakura dibelakangnya, wajah kedua orang tuanya penuh selidik, sepertinya Sakura telah menceritakan perihal kedatanganku hari ini

"Nak Sasuke, benar itu namamu?" ucap ibu Sakura

"Iya, tante," aku berusaha menjawab sesopan mungkin

"Jadi rupanya kamu yang membuat Sakura menolak semua lamaran laki-laki di Konoha ini?" kata ibu Sakura dingin

Aku tak menjawab, hanya saja aku mengira-ngira sudah berapa orang yang telah berniat mempersunting kekasihku ini

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" nah, inilah salah satu pertanyaan berbahaya untukku, dan aku yakin setelah ini akan menyusul berbagai pertanyaan serupa

"Saya seorang koki, Tante," masih dengan jawaban sesopan mungkin

"Berapa gaji mu selama sebulan?"

"Saya yakin cukup untuk menghidupi Sakura, Tante"

"Apa pendidikan terakhirmu?"

Tenggorokanku kering, "kelas 2 SMA, Tante"

Bisa kudengar ibu Sakura mendengus kecil

"Apa kau sudah pernah menikah?" inilah pertanyaan paling berbahaya bagi Sasuke, dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Iya, Tante. Istri saya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu, dan sekarang saya sudah punya anak satu, dia berumur 4 tahun."

"Oh, jadi kamu duda?" suara ibu Sakura sangat sinis

"I..iya"

"Nak, Sasuke" kali ini ayah Sakura yang bersuara, "kamu tau kan siapa Sakura, dia adalah mahasiswa, sebentar lagi dia lulus kuliah, dan dia akan dapat pekerjaan yang layak, sedangkan kamu hanya seorang koki yang SMA saja belum tamat, belum lagi kamu seorang duda," ayah Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi, Om. Saya yakin saya mampu membahagiakan Sakura"

"Kebahagiaan tak hanya sekedar memberi cinta, tetapi juga materi, dan kami yakin kamu tidak…."

"Cukup ayah! Ibu!" potong Sakura, "aku mencintai Sasuke, aku lebih memilih menjadi perawan tua kalau aku tak menikah dengannya!"

"Tapi Sakura, ini demi kebaikanmu!" ucap ibu Sakura, "dan Ibu yakin, dia ini bukan orang yang tepat untuk kamu!"

Sebegitu bencinya kah ibu Sakura denganku sampai-sampai dia tak mau memanggil namaku dan lebih memilih memakai kata _dia_ untukku?

"Ibu, ayah, tolong beri Sasuke kesempatan," Sakura mulai menangis, "Tolong…"

Ibu dan ayah Sakura mulai berfikir, belum lagi Sakura mulai menangis terisak-isak membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak tega.

"Hmmm, baiklah," kata ayah Sakura, "aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, Nak Sasuke"

"Tapi, Yah.." protes ibu Sakura

"Kau boleh menikahi Sakura, tapi kalau dalam 2 tahun kau tidak ada kemajuan baik dalam karir atau kehidupanmu, maka kau harus melepaskan putriku, bagaimana?"

Tentu saja aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, "Baik, Om. Saya akan berusaha, dan saya akan membuktikan dalam 2 tahun ini kehidupan saya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan saya akan membuat Sakura bahagia," ucapku percaya diri. Kuserahkan cincin kepada Sakura, ternyata ukurannya sangat pas dan terlihat cantik di jari Sakura.

_**Aku bertahan ku akan tetap pada pendirianku**_

_**Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku**_

_**Yang aku tau kau hanya untukku**_

_**Untukku…**_

Sudah 7 tahun aku menikah dengan Sakura, kami telah memiliki 2 orang anak, serta aku tlah mengambil Yoko dari rumah neneknya untuk tinggal bersamaku dan keluarga barunya. Kami sangat bahagia. Setelah pernikahan kami ayah dan ibu Sakura sudah bisa menerimaku menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Sekarang kehidupanku telah berubah menjadi semakin baik. Aku diangkat menjadi manajer restoran dikarenakan aku selalu bekerja dengan ulet dan rajin. Bahkan sekarang aku telah mampu membuka restoran sendiri, Sakura sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya, dia bercita-cita ingin mengelola restoran milikku, tentu saja aku mendukungnya karena hasil kerja kerasku memang ditujukan untuknya. Dan sekarang kami sudah mampu membeli rumah baru serta mobil bagus. Semua hal yang kudapat tak ada artinya bila tak ada Sakura disisiku. _Aishiteru _Sakura.

**FIN**

* * *

Finally aku udah bikin fic yang kedua..

bagaimana menurut kalian ?

review ya :-D


End file.
